Oscuro comienzo
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: La guerra es una forma de darte un comienzo distinto
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo y oscuro comienzo

Hace frio, como todas las noches en Frankfurt, pero es necesario acudir, la ciudad ha sido casi destruida debido a la guerra y hay muchos heridos, no puedo dejarlos solos, aunque esta vez parece distinto, hay una especie de energía entre los nuevos soldados que se pasean por nuestro hospital improvisado, estamos a mediados de 1944, se murmura que la guerra terminara en algún momento, que las personas volveremos a ser libres sin distinción alguna pero ¿en realidad será así? A mis 21 años aún sigo viendo la catástrofe aunque mantengo la esperanza a pesar de todo.

Me decidí a ser una enfermera voluntariosa después de ver mi hogar consumirse por las llamas y mi familia morir mientras volvía de buscar medicinas, fue duro y aun así continuo pensando en la fascinación que sentí al ver las llamas propagarse por todo el lugar.

Un soldado de la SS se acerca, varios pasean por aquí a menudo, todos tan silenciosos dan más miedo que si fueran violentos, lo extraño es que hoy hay más que de costumbre; uno de ellos se acerca a la pequeña tienda de lona en donde cuido de las personas heridas, se asoma y me señala para que lo siga.

-¿Es usted la enfermera de aquí?

-Así es, hay otras dos más pero están trayendo agua señor ¿necesita algo?

-Debe venir con nosotros

-¿Por qué?

El soldado se limita a mantener la mirada fija en mis ojos y no me queda más que ir con él, noto sin embargo, que hay otras dos enfermeras en la camioneta a donde me dirigen, temo lo peor.

El soldado me hace una seña para que me siente junto a las enfermeras que observan todo con cara de terror, creo que una de ellas va a desmayarse.

-El doctor necesita enfermeras dedicadas señoritas- nos explica un hombre que está sentado frente a nosotras al ver nuestras expresiones de duda y horror ¿el Doctor?

Atravesamos un largo trayecto, realmente largo en donde veo lo que ha dejado la guerra

-Hemos llegado a la base en Polonia señoritas- anuncia el soldado que me saco de mi pequeña tienda de lona

Polonia. Estoy tan lejos de casa, tengo miedo.

Llegamos a un inmenso edificio, nos hacen pasar y en la entrada nos recibe un hombre alto y rubio con extraños anteojos, tiene una bata, supongo que es el Doctor.

-Bienvenidas señoritas, las he traído de muy lejos porque necesito chicas fuertes que no se rindan ante nada y que sean buenas cuidadoras.

-¿Qué o a quien cuidaremos?- me oigo decir ante todo esto que cada vez me parece más retorcido

El doctor me sonríe y me hace un gesto para que lo acompañe

-Tu nombre jovencita

-Arabella Van Winkle doctor

-Ah que hermoso nombre

No dice más en todo el trayecto que atravesamos, más que una base militar parece un laboratorio, me dirige a una habitación en especial, decorada con buen gusto y en una cama se encuentra un hombre alto con mirada perdida.

-Capitán le he traído una enfermera que cuidara bien de usted

El capitán se limita a mirarnos y asentir despacio, me evalúa con la mirada y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra un hombre regordete con gafas, sonríe complacido

-Muy bien Doc. Ah esta es la enfermera del capitán, que niña tan linda parece una muñequita asustada

El hombre regordete, el capitán en cama incluso el doctor me dan la sensación de encontrarme en casa, siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más, tengo que cuidar del capitán y siendo sincera creo que también del extraño hombrecito que tiene facha de líder.


	2. Capitulo dos: descubriendo

Oscuro comienzo capítulo 2

He estado cuidando del capitán estos días, es muy callado pero no es para nada grosero, a veces por la forma en que me mira pareciera que me agradece por mis cuidados, tiene extrañas cicatrices y su mirada pareciera encontrar la paz cuando duerme.

No he vuelto a ver a las demás enfermeras que llegaron conmigo y cuando le pregunte al doctor solo me respondió:

-Cuidando, como usted señorita.

No sé qué ha pasado afuera, me he arrullado con el sonido de la cadenciosa respiración del capitán y los disparos de ahí afuera aunque podría decir que aquí estamos bien, a salvo.

Entra el doctor cuando estoy revisando los signos vitales del capitán, con una mirada me indica que salga y así lo hago, al pasar a su lado murmura:

-señorita Arabella está haciendo un buen trabajo, le pido que espere afuera el tiempo que este aquí el Mayor, serán unos minutos- se abre la puerta nuevamente y entra el hombre regordete con una extraña sonrisa

-Ah pequeña Van Winkle me alegra ver que está cuidando bien de mi soldado, en seguida salimos.

Dicho esto, salgo y cierro la puerta, aunque puedo escuchar pequeños trozos de la conversación

"me alegra ver que está dando un buen resultado Doc.…"

"…por un momento creí que la cirugía no resultaría del todo bien pero hay un buen avance…"

"¿Cómo van los demás pacientes?"

"En avance Mayor, el pequeño parece muy estable y el Dandy parece como si hubiese nacido con el don"

No tengo idea de que hablen pero ¿cirugía? ¿Pequeño? ¿Qué clase de cirugías realizan?

Después de unos instantes no se escucha nada más, me pone nerviosa el pensar que hacen en este laboratorio y me asusta preguntar, temiendo que me echen a la calle o quieran experimentar conmigo… A lo lejos se escuchan más soldados y el doctor y el hombre al que llama Mayor salen sonriendo

-Es hora de la cena mi estimado Doc. Señorita Arabella necesitare de nuevo sus atenciones de enfermera pero esta vez para otro paciente

-Pe… pero ¿el capitán ya puede estar bien solo? No se ha movido mucho desde que llegue

El Mayor sonríe de una forma casi paternal

-El capitán tenía indicaciones de mantenerse inmóvil para que se recuperaran y sanaran sus huesos, admiro su dedicación señorita pero la necesito con otro paciente.

No me queda más que avanzar con ellos, si dicen que el capitán ya está bien entonces supongo que es así, continuo el camino con ellos hasta detenerme en otra habitación parecida a la anterior, el doctor abre la puerta y después de preguntar algo nos hace pasar al Mayor y a mí, cuando entro veo en la camilla a un niño. Santo cielo un niño de no más de catorce años ¿Qué se supone que hacen con estas personas?

-Ah Mayor me siento mucho mejor, me encantaría un poco de leche como usted la toma- exclama alegre el niño cuando nos ve entrar

-Schrödinger te hemos traído una enfermera que cuidara muy bien de ti

El niño levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, parece tan alegre en este lugar tan retorcido

-¡Hola Rip Van!

-Oh no pequeño mi nombre es Arabella Van Winkle…

-Eres como un sueño, un cuento del sueño ¡Rip Van Winkle!

El niño parece tan alegre de haberme puesto el nombre que decido no discutir, si eso lo alegra entonces dejare que me diga así.

El doctor y el mayor se retiran, no sin antes darme extrañas indicaciones sobre el niño, ahora que lo pienso… su nombre Schrödinger, me recuerda tanto a la paradoja del gato que me conto un día mi padre ¿Por qué le habrán puesto ese nombre?

-Es hora de mis ejercicios Rip Van

El pequeño se sienta en la camilla y noto que entre su cabello rubio se asoman orejas de gato ¿Qué le han hecho a este niño?

Me mira al notar mi expresión y sonríe

-Soy Schrödinger,soy el gato que está en todos lados y en ninguno Rip Van- se levanta de un salto y al parpadear noto que ya no está en la habitación, me invade el pánico y al girar lo veo de nuevo sentado sobre su cama, el pequeño ríe con alegría, me pregunto de donde habrán salido estas personas y cuál es su objetivo con estas cosas

A eso se referían el Doctor y el Mayor con las cirugías y los pacientes… No estoy segura de como sentirme, creo que me gusta trabajar para ellos…


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevo

Oscuro Comienzo Capitulo 3

Schrödinger es un niño tan agradable, tan lleno de vida, todos ellos en conjunto parecen una especie de familia, hoy nos llamaron al pequeño gatito y a mí a la oficina de Mayor

-Ah Schrödinger al fin han llegado, señorita Van Winkle ¿Qué tal va progresando?

-Va muy bien, hace cosas muy rápidas y su nivel de regeneración está mejorando- a decir verdad, ese doctor es todo un genio, ayer practico con Schrödinger disparándole en el cuello y se regenero en pocos segundos.

He notado que al Mayor le gusta la música de ópera, hoy está escuchando una en especial muy bonita, Der freischützg.

-¿Le agrada la opera señorita Van Winkle?

-Bueno si, es esa en especial mi favorita

-Ah entonces ¿conoces la historia de Kaspar?

-Si Mayor

Como no conocerla, es una historia terrorífica aunque fascinante

-Señor, están llegando los soldados

-Al fin, señorita Van Winkle acompañe a Schrödinger

Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí, pero debo mantener mi postura, como una especie de zombi me dirijo a otra habitación junto al pequeño niño

Llegamos a una habitación igual a la del capitán y la de Schrödinger, camino nerviosamente mientras el minino toma un poco de leche, aún sigue la música por toda la base

-Rip Van cántame un poco- quizá solo intenta que no me asuste, así que comienzo con voz nerviosa:

"Mein sohn, nur Mut, Wer Gott vertraunt, baut gut... Jetzs auf, In Bergen und Klufüften, tobt morgen der freudige Krieg. Das Wildin Fluren… Der aar in Wolken und lüften, ist unser, und unser der sieg, und unser der sieg und unser der sieg…"

-Que Hermosa voz tiene señorita Van Winkle

Me giro para ver al Mayor y al Doc. Entrar sonrientes, el doctor se dirige para ver a Schrödinger y revisarlo

-Ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque me temo que sus servicios ya no serán de gran ayuda en unos días- no entiendo que quiere decir con ello pero me asusta, quizá me manden de regreso a casa… quizá me maten

No me dan tiempo de responder pues se abre la puerta y aparecen dos hombres armados, escucho decir al Doc. "Schrödinger debes avisarle al capitán…" Extrañamente el Mayor parece algo divertido

-¡Tu! ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer con nuestros soldados? Estas creando monstruos

Uno de los hombres dispara al techo, no puede ser, vamos a morir todos aquí

-Así es señor, ya lo discutimos en la junta, queremos hacer nuestro propio ejército ¿no es eso maravilloso? Aunque no tienen por qué usar tanta agresión.

El miedo me vuelve un pequeño ratoncillo, brutal, aterrador, no quiero morir, observo al soldado apuntar al Mayor en la cabeza con su arma ¿Por qué lo hace?

Acomodo mis lentes, no había notado que estaba a punto de llorar, no quiero que me vean como una jovencita asustada, sin pensar siquiera me adelanto y me interpongo para evitar que le sigan apuntando al Mayor, el soldado ríe y me da una bofetada enviándome al suelo, comienzo a sollozar y al levantar la vista veo la pequeña mano de Schrödinger entregándome un arma con su tan dulce "nya" me levando y usando el mosquete le apunto al soldado y disparo en una pierna, empujo al Mayor y continuo con un disparo certero en el corazón de ese maldito, escucho el sonido de un arma y al bajar la vista veo una agujero en mi pulmón, comienzo a sangrar, mi impecable traje de enfermera se tiñe de escarlata y me abandono a la paz mientras veo al Capitán torciendo el cuello de aquel soldado que me disparo, me duele respirar, el Mayor dice algo pero no logro escuchar, el Doc. Se acerca a mí corriendo y mientras mis ojos se van apagando siento los brazos del Capitán levantarme mientras con sus ojos me dice "buena trabajo"

Me siento relajada, más tranquila aunque no sé qué pasó después de que me desmayara, me veo en una camilla, con una batita azul, con cierto apuro reviso mi pecho, hay una pequeña costura pero no me duele ni un poco


End file.
